darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Markus Flashheart
Markus is a Knight-Lord of the Silverhand, and a Quel'Dorei refugee within Silvermoon's walls, although the term refugee is purely a technicality. Once a famed soldier and noble of Quel'thalas, Markus was thrown into a crisis of faith on the falling of the Sunwell, but found himself still loyal to Silvermoon, regardless of his errant cousin's path of the felblood. Appearance Markus Flashheart is every inch what a Paladin should look, with long blonde hair that hangs effortlessly straight over his shoulders, his face is weathered by time, but not unkindly, his blue eyes burn with youth. His build betrays many Quel'Dorei and Elven statures, his muscles worked and toned for endurance, scars lightly litter his body in no real order. Often gruff with people he doesn't know or finds ignorant, Markus usually has a few moments for most. Background Markus Flashheart was born 234 years ago in the forests of Eversong, to Lord Keaan Flashheart and Yrendil Summersong, a concubine of the Flashheart house, who later married and became the first lady. Markus' Father was a male of a long line of Flashhearts, who can trace their name back to the roots of the sundering itself. Typically warriors of a fine stock, Markus was no exception. As soon as he came to his 20th birthday, still but a child, Keaan had Markus training in platemail and learning the ways of the sword. From this age, he was forced marched from the gates of Quel'thalas to the Thalassian Gate pass, and home again. Suffice to say, Markus grew no small amount of loathing for his father. In time, the boy grew. A wiry youth for the most part, puberty saw him fill and stock in a way that was rarely seen in Elves, even Flashhearts. Markus had many siblings, none of which he was overly close to. Mostly half-brothers and sisters, due to the Harem his father still kept. At 90 years, Markus joined the Quel'thalassian armies as a Warrior, and was soon assigned to the 3rd Swordsman unit, having proved himself more than able in that field. At this time, the Troll wars were at their peak, and humans and elves were meeting for the first time in strange places. On the few diplomatic missions that Markus was escort to, he was enraptured by this concept of the Holy Light, mirroring his faith in the sun people, Markus mused at length on this. Time soon came, however, and Markus was ordered to the Arathi hills to reinforce the blighted Humans, and he preformed well. It was there that one half brother of his, Vexus Flashheart, was crushed bodily by a Troll Beserker. Enraged by this blunt extinguishing of a brother's life, Markus was engulfed by emotions, knowing only 2 hours later that his front was cleared. He was celebrated as a hero, but had no ideas as to why. Returning to Silvermoon, House Flashheart was honoured, and Markus himself somewhat of the icon. His likeness was plastered about Silvermoon in relation to the Human/Elven alliances, this warrior that was so proud he inspired men. Markus sank into a life of luxury, fine spirits, tobaccos, his choice of women, life was, as they say, good. 34 years ago to the day, Markus was placed in a rare spot. Elves were being traded with men, the men would come study in Silvermoon's Spires to train in the ways of the Arcane, and in exchange, few were permitted to train in the newly formed Order of the Silverhand, under Uther the Lightbringer. As the face of the Human/Elven alliance, Markus was all but forced, even if he went gladly, to Lordearon. Things at home were getting out of hand, his father had retired to the newly formed Priesthood of the Light and ate and drank himself fat and stupid, Markus' loathing only grew. Once Markus arrived in Lordearon, he was an alien. The city was made of rocks, laid upon each other with wood to hold it apart. It was fascinatingly foreign. Soon he settled in to his studies, he was the subject of taunting remarks for many a year, as Humans can be so cruel with their tongues. Markus took upon the oath of celibacy while studying, finding women a distraction and a pain after so long indulging in the pleasures of flesh. Markus majored in the Schools of Protection, minoring in the School of Retribution and passing his classes in Holy Magic, enough to have earned his place as the top of his class. His armour was then forged. Markus' armour is a very rare breed, fitting to its wearer. A mixture of chainmail, plate and padded cloth, it makes the wearer look quite impressive. The gold was said to be forged from relics from Northshire Chapel, and conducts the powers of the Light through the wearer, flowing and echoing the powers. It was blessed by the Priesthood of Lordearon and was gifted to Markus, upon his Knighting, by Uther Lightbringer. Markus considers this his proudest moment. Soon after sealing his oaths and swearing his loyalties to Silvermoon and the Holy Light, House Sunstrider recalled their promised child home, where once again Markus was hailed a hero. Many were songs sung that day, when asked by Kael'thas Sunstrider himself to be his escort to the city of Dalaran, Markus was honoured and agreed. Once there, the trip was uneventful, but to this day, Markus claims to have been seduced by Jaina Proudmoore, and claims to regret nothing. Quotes " Light and Faith, Faith and Duty, Duty and Judgement, Judgement in Light.. " " Purification is only certain in death, only the Holy Light is the true Judge. " " Many call me the betrayer, 'tis only said for I am a rock in turbulent waters. " Trivia - Markus fought in Mount Hyjal for a week with little rest and no sleep. He lets the enemy reveal their own weakness, before destroying them. - The Sword at his hip is the House Blade, Dawn's Light, and is rumoured to have a sliver of a Naaru within its making. - Holds the Nobility Militant rank of Knight-Lord, rare in itself. - Has prejudice against most members of the Horde and Alliance both, but tries to treat each example individually. - Has a crest of the Phoenix burnt into his chest. A gift from the Blood Knights of Silvermoon upon his arrival and attempted conversion. - Is a qualified Goblin Pilot and Engineer. - Loathes inaction - Has a son, Anthony Flashheart, who is almost 2 years in age, borne by his departed wife, Rwen Flashheart. Category:Characters